


Reader X Avengers: My Fight is Won

by MaddChaos



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Loki, Avengers Loki Thor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/pseuds/MaddChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's love was thought to of Died. Yet only for him to find out you had been kidnapped two years ago. Only for you to awaken once again as the Avengers invade Hydra's base. Now they discover your alive. But you have no memories of the Avengers or Loki. Yet you seemed to have gained some strange and powerful abilities within your time of being imprisoned under HYDRAS grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shatter

She gasped, the air in her lungs leaving her as a blade was thrust though her chest , the flesh ripping violently from her her body.

You fell to your knees beginning to grow weak from the sudden lack of blood. Trying desperately to stand on your own and face your final obstacle. Your hand raised up to grip your chest tightly as the echoing of your name being screamed resounded in your ears as their voices began to fade into the distance.

The Avengers called to you with in battle with no such luck to receive a response. You had been mortally wounded and the blood loss was making your energy drain fast. Your body dripped heavily to the ground as the pool of crimson pooled around your body.

The metallic smell of blood filled your senses as your breath weakened and gravity began to claim you as its own. Your body began to drift further into its arms as your mind faded and your will began to weaken.

Helplessly your body crumpled to the ground with a resounding thud that echoed through out the large steel room. Your lifeless figure lay still on the cold floor as the chaos continued around you.

The screams and sounds of hopeless people filled your ears as you laid there. You wanted this to end but you couldn’t let your soul leave until this place had been wiped from existence. Even if it cost you your life.

Your eyes shot open at this thought. You found your way back through the fog of battle and chaos to the realm of reality.

One of the last things you could muster to think of was who you were and who wished to be at this end. “You cant give up, You must continue this fight and finish this once and for all!!!” Your voice raised as you began to haul your stiff body up.

You couldn’t give in not now, not when he was so close. A string of true brutality took over your senses as you slowly regained your balance and rose to your feet.

“My only wish... is to see him one last time” her thoughts ran tiredly trough her mind. A sigh of exhaustion left her lips as she tried to pull her self from this dazed state.

The blood dripped freely from the deep gash in your chest; But even the metallic smell of her own blood and open flesh would not stop her. The pain from her wound could no longer detour her from your one true fate in this life.

In the end, we never escape, we grow weak then we strive for that clouded definition of perfection. In the end you are only bound to the laws of time and death

As the darkness filled your sight you knew for the first time in my existence. That only you could redeem this cloak of shadows cast upon your being.

A task that you would see through the end, no matter what cost was cast upon you.


	2. My Fight is Won Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has become of the reader/you? What will be your next move as the Avengers appear before you?

You drifted through the darkness of you mind, unable to feel, hear, or awaken from this nightmare that threatened to consume your being. As you drifted through your subconscious you could faintly make out the voices of others around you. For a few minutes you believed yourself dead, until you felt the pain from a cold metallic prick in your vein. 

It began slowly but then raged with a viciousness you had never know before, you felt your body gasp as the pain spread through out your entire body.

After that gasp left your breathe all you heard was the echoing of your own voice screaming wildly as the substance injected into you began to take over your entire being.

The pain though horrid and burning with intensity as it took your body, manged to pull you back to the reality you once belonged to. Your eye lids were heavier than you ever remembered before, but you managed to slowly pry them open, only to have your eyes flinch against the harsh white lights that blared above your head. 

Through the pain blaring with in your body you tried hard to think of some way to repel this, some one that could help you escape this hellish fate. Your heart dropped into the fires of the pain that ripped through your being as a realization hit you. 'I have no one' your thoughts echoed. 

If you weren’t intertwined in such a blind pain you would have began to panic as you suddenly realized you couldn’t remember anything about yourself, your life, or your loved ones. Did anyone care for you? Did anyone know who were. What your memories once were?

Little did you know this was only the slightest taste of the torture and pain you would come to endure. Your memories were gone, and you were alone and left to endure the oncoming darkness. As the pain took hold of you again you whispered a silent plea to the sky that one day... if you could break free of this dark restraint that chained your soul and memories you would regain the essence that was ripped from you. No matter what the consequences could or would be.


	3. My Fight is Won Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader awakens from her sleep only to see the Avengers, her friends she could no longer remember.

Previous chapter  
As your focus intensified you felt the prison shake around you. You intensified your thoughts as you felt the restraints begin to slacken around your body. Just as you began to lose hope in escaping you heard a sound scream from the glass around you, a sound that lifted what faith you had left.

“CRACK!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly the cage around you began to dissolve. Its strength was nothing compared to what you could do. As the glass cracked you began to regain part of your consciousness. 

You felt chains and straps around you and as they suspended you within a cell that would lonely last seconds in your standards.

As the darkness around you began to evaporate you felt your limbs striving to regain their strength. You became annoyed instantly as the restraints prevented any movement. 

Slowly you focused your power into stripping this hold from your body. The substance around you began to boil as you tried to calm and focus your mind. 

Slowly but surely you felt the restraints loosen from your being as they dissolved into nothingness. Now free of the restraint that chained you from the world you let lose your full power. 

With a slash of light and the stinging sound of glass spraying into the distance; her cell burst releasing a being that none could hope to stand against. 

As the glass fell around her and the liquid substance burst onto the floor, she managed to gag; spitting up the fluid that once surrounded her being. 

Her body spewed onto the floor as nothing was left to suspend her being in the fist time she could recount for what seamed like years. 

Her hair was pooled around her body as she lay there; making her appear seemingly helpless and innocent.

Quickly she began to try and pull her self up; but to no avail. Her muscles were weakened from her slumber and she had no control of her body much at this point. Let alone enough strength to fully stand and take on her surroundings.

With a sigh of frustration she sank to the ground as she tried to regain her breath and remember where she was. 

As she began to look around, curious of the environment that she had been released to. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the a slight simmer of a metallic color. Instantly she flung her head in the direction of the unknown character that dared to be near her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony began to walk slowly towards her form. Making sure not to scare or frighten her. This woman looked like “name's” twin, if she had any kin. Could this really be her? This exhausted, tattered and scared woman who slumped helplessly on the floor. 

Slowly she looked up, making sense of the person within her sight. Her bangs did little to help, and as she flipped them from her face. She gasped while simultaneously letting a silent scream ring throughout her being mind.

She had never seen this type of creature before. A humanoid looking male clad in gold and red; but at the same time why did this feel so familiar?

She would not allow herself to imprisoned once again; that was her promise. 

Her eyes narrowed as he dared to approach her. She tried her best to raise her body from the ground and position herself into a stance. But her legs gave out from their lack of use and left her fumbling to the hard ground. 

A growl arose in her throat as the metal entity dared to come closer. Slowly he raised his metal clad hands in the air. A sign of surrender and peace to most but to her a sign that always held the option of betrayal and death as she had no past and future to recount or look forward to.

Quickly she was pulled from her thoughts as the unknown creature approached you; taking a few steps forward. His metal boots and gears sounded as he began to slowly approach you.

You dragged yourself from the ground and stared at this metallic demon, in the cold slight's you presumed was it's eyes. 

“If you peruse an after life then please come forward, otherwise if you prefer life I would advise leaving me and this place.” Her voice echoed venomously with in the air that circled around the frozen Avenger.

The sound of her voice rang true to Tony's first impression of the woman before him. It was her. 

“name?” His metallic voice sounded trough his iron suit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this please let me know!

“Name?” His metallic voice sounded trough his iron suit. 

~~~~Present~~~~~

Readers P.O.V

Slowly she sank to the cold floor again no longer having the little energy she required to stand. 'This whole trying to stand thing was becoming a real pain the ass' her thoughts echoed. 

It figures you could have just the right amount of strength to break that damned cell but not enough afterwords to even keep you up on your legs. How long had you been in that damned cell for your legs only to barely manage support you? This made you completely vulnerable which did not shine brightly in your favor compared to this iron freak that currently stood before you. 

If it came down to a fight you had no idea how you could protect yourself. Looking over your shoulder to the broken prison you had burst from, you glanced at the dozens of shards of glass on the ground. The light glistened from their jagged dagger tips as they reflected the light that still radiated from the machines that had been hooked up to her glass prison.

Quickly she looked back to the metal man, her hair spraying in the air around her at the sudden movement. If she could manage to free herself from that cell she would somehow manage to survive this.

'Just what the hell is that humanoid thing?' she pondered to herself from her spot on the floor before him. It had called you by a name, a name you had no memory of. That couldn’t really be the name had others called you by could it?

She turned her head to her hands that laid tiredly in her lap. No longer focusing on his intrusion at this time, she only wanted one thing at this moment and that was to be as far away from this place as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the iron clad monster was watching her intently as he took in the state she was in.

Her long hair draping around her barely covered body. The only thing that kept her from complete nakedness was the last of the leather straps that had been wrapped around your form when you were suspended in your cell. A few large and medium supporting straps were belted around your chest as well as your hips and lower body. 

Quickly your face turned to a scowl of disgust and anger as your eye brows creased in an attempt to remember something, anything at all. But there was nothing. No memories, no past, no present and for all you knew at this moment, no future. 

Suddenly panic threatened to consume your entire being as you found yourself consumed with nothingness except the realization that you were no more than an empty shell. Devoid of a past, memories, friends and family. The only thing you could feel inside this clay like mannequin body was a growing rage; And with that rage grew a sweltering power that began to fester inside. 

So consumed by this realization you didn’t bother to notice the cracks that began to form beneath you as the floor shifted underneath your pressure nor did you take account of the iron suited man that began to take slow steps towards you. 

Quickly your head darted up in his direction as you caught sight of his slight movement out of the corner of your eye. You glared up at this thing wondering if he had been the one to do this to you. If he was the one that had stripped you of everything you had once known. 

Casting your eyes back down your mind began to swirl with theories, desperately looking for anything that could explain this black void you had seemed to of been cast into. But alas nothing came to you, the only memories of who you were refused to span back further than your escape from that prison.

You had little time to ponder any of these thoughts further, as the sound of three pairs of foot steps raced through the door way and into the steel room you had awoken to. Without hesitation your head snapped up to see who else had dared come near you at this time. 

Slowly you began to take in the forms of two men and a woman; The woman was dressed in an all black skin tight suit with short red hair. Her body was toned, slim and curvy while her muscles screamed her abilities as a fighter. 

To her right stood a man in a slightly similar black suit but with a bow in his hand and arrows strapped to his back. He had short medium brown hair and also maintained a body build that would leave you believing he was more than a professional when it came to a fight.

Last but what she could not consider least was the burliest male of them all. Carrying a red, white and blue colored shield with a skin tight outfit to match that let his toned muscular form be known to anyone who dared to oppose him. His mask shielded most of his face from you but that didn’t stop his crystal blue eyes from locking you into a heated stare as soon as your eyes connected.

Suddenly they came to a stop a few feet behind the iron man that had halted a few yards before you. The woman in black gasped a name as she took in your slumped form nestled on the ground. The same name that the iron creature had spoken moments ago. Quickly you turned your head to the one who had gasped only to be meet with a pair of widened green eyes. 

Your eyes narrowed as your face contorted into a threatening glare that could slice a being in half. 'Who the hell's name is that?!' your mind screamed. 

Slowly the man draped in red, white and blue colors stepped past the others and towards you. Not bothering staring at the woman any longer you turned your sights to the red, white, and blue soldier that was approaching you in a slow manner. Even he seemed unsure of himself she noted. Or was he so cautious because of his unknowing of what she would do or what she could do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you are Free.. only to wake to the arrival of... the avengers.


	5. My fight is Won (Part Five)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will be your next move?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Please!

Readers P.O.V

Slowly she sank to the cold floor again no longer having the little energy she required to stand. 'This whole trying to stand thing was becoming a real pain the ass' her thoughts echoed. 

It figures you could have just the right amount of strength to break that damned cell but not enough afterwords to even keep you up on your legs. How long had you been in that damned cell for your legs only to barely manage support you? This made you completely vulnerable which did not shine brightly in your favor compared to this iron freak that currently stood before you. 

If it came down to a fight you had no idea how you could protect yourself. Looking over your shoulder to the broken prison you had burst from, you glanced at the dozens of shards of glass on the ground. The light glistened from their jagged dagger tips as they reflected the light that still radiated from the machines that had been hooked up to her glass prison.

Quickly she looked back to the metal man, her hair spraying in the air around her at the sudden movement. If she could manage to free herself from that cell she would somehow manage to survive this.

'Just what the hell is that humanoid thing?' she pondered to herself from her spot on the floor before him. It had called you by a name, a name you had no memory of. That couldn’t really be the name had others called you by could it?

She turned her head to her hands that laid tiredly in her lap. No longer focusing on his intrusion at this time, she only wanted one thing at this moment and that was to be as far away from this place as possible. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed that the iron clad monster was watching her intently as he took in the state she was in.

Her long hair draping around her barely covered body. The only thing that kept her from complete nakedness was the last of the leather straps that had been wrapped around your form when you were suspended in your cell. A few large and medium supporting straps were belted around your chest as well as your hips and lower body. 

Quickly your face turned to a scowl of disgust and anger as your eye brows creased in an attempt to remember something, anything at all. But there was nothing. No memories, no past, no present and for all you knew at this moment, no future. 

Suddenly panic threatened to consume your entire being as you found yourself consumed with nothingness except the realization that you were no more than an empty shell. Devoid of a past, memories, friends and family. The only thing you could feel inside this clay like mannequin body was a growing rage; And with that rage grew a sweltering power that began to fester inside. 

So consumed by this realization you didn’t bother to notice the cracks that began to form beneath you as the floor shifted underneath your pressure nor did you take account of the iron suited man that began to take slow steps towards you. 

Quickly your head darted up in his direction as you caught sight of his slight movement out of the corner of your eye. You glared up at this thing wondering if he had been the one to do this to you. If he was the one that had stripped you of everything you had once known. 

Casting your eyes back down your mind began to swirl with theories, desperately looking for anything that could explain this black void you had seemed to of been cast into. But alas nothing came to you, the only memories of who you were refused to span back further than your escape from that prison.

You had little time to ponder any of these thoughts further, as the sound of three pairs of foot steps raced through the door way and into the steel room you had awoken to. Without hesitation your head snapped up to see who else had dared come near you at this time. 

Slowly you began to take in the forms of two men and a woman; The woman was dressed in an all black skin tight suit with short red hair. Her body was toned, slim and curvy while her muscles screamed her abilities as a fighter. 

To her right stood a man in a slightly similar black suit but with a bow in his hand and arrows strapped to his back. He had short medium brown hair and also maintained a body build that would leave you believing he was more than a professional when it came to a fight.

Last but what she could not consider least was the burliest male of them all. Carrying a red, white and blue colored shield with a skin tight outfit to match that let his toned muscular form be known to anyone who dared to oppose him. His mask shielded most of his face from you but that didn’t stop his crystal blue eyes from locking you into a heated stare as soon as your eyes connected.

Suddenly they came to a stop a few feet behind the iron man that had halted a few yards before you. The woman in black gasped a name as she took in your slumped form nestled on the ground. The same name that the iron creature had spoken moments ago. Quickly you turned your head to the one who had gasped only to be meet with a pair of widened green eyes. 

Your eyes narrowed as your face contorted into a threatening glare that could slice a being in half. 'Who the hell's name is that?!' your mind screamed. 

Slowly the man draped in red, white and blue colors stepped past the others and towards you. Not bothering staring at the woman any longer you turned your sights to the red, white, and blue soldier that was approaching you in a slow manner. Even he seemed unsure of himself she noted. Or was he so cautious because of his unknowing of what she would do or what she could do?


	6. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sha'll become of you?

Just as those few words left his lips, a blaring alarm set off through out the entire facility.

As the alarm began to echo in their ears, dozens of footsteps began to rush down the halls outside, running in their direction.

Quickly Stark pulled himself from the floor as his mask shut over his face once again.

“We've got a problem captain, make that about six dozen problems.” He retorted with a smirk spreading on his face behind the Iron suit.

Steve rolled his eyes towards Tony's comment. Would this man ever fail to cease to amaze him with his endless sarcastic remarks within the midst of danger.

With time seemingly growing short he turned to (name) who sat still on the floor with cuts on her hands and legs. That left blood stains on her skin as a small pool began to form beneath her near bare body.

Her eyes fixed on his as soon as she noticed him gazing at her. Emotions of hate, fear, and confusion flooded her glazed over (e/c) eyes.

What ever these people had done to her was similar to what they had done to Bucky. That was as clear as day to him.

Only this was much more different. She had powers beyond what a super solider could do. This was something that worried him beyond compare.

She could hurt others as well as herself if she did not have the right restrain over her abilities.

Which was proven very tangible as he thought of the energy she had excreted as iron man dared to come so close her as she sat in such a confused state.

Hydra had been using her as a lab rat, just to acquire an ultimate weapon that was not made of steel, chemicals, or elements.

This was a humanoid weapon they had sought to create. One that could be used as more than just a mere assassin to kill but as a true weapon of war.

Who would suspect a girl such as this to have such an immense power... and he had yet to be in the room with her for ten minutes as this realization hit him.

What other abilities could this young woman retain or now possess?

Before he could ponder any longer he saw an army begin to file through the door way. The barrels of their guns glared with a cold light as they rushed the room in means to fire at command.

Their black suits shinned dimly in the light as they motioned to surround the avengers. Tony was the first to fire as he took out the guards coming to him at his left.

Natasha pulled her guns out of their holsters simultaneously and began to take out the soldiers that had gotten pass Tony's initial attack as they had entered the room and ran towards (name).

Clint already had his bow drawn and fired an explosive arrow towards the right of him where the hydra soldiers had run from iron mans blasts.

Scattering the hydra agents into a fiery blast. Clint smirked as he fired another arrow towards the men that had dared to survive and right themselves from the last arrow.

A thick male Russian accent echoed suddenly throughout the facility. “Restrain the weapon and return it to a cell, eliminate the rest immediately.” The orders were swift, observant, and unyielding.

The avengers blood raced at this order, they would never surrender, nor would they let them use a human being as a weapon.

Let alone (name) who had touched their lives in so many ways within the short time she had been with them.

Steve remembered that dark day clearly. The last day anyone had seen you. When he witnessed (name) fall lifelessly to hard ground. Blood pooling out from her chest almost instantly. Him shouting her name as he raced with all of his strength to reach your side.

Only to be thrown back suddenly by a violent explosion in front oh him. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a hospital bed at S.H.E.I.L.D; And being told that you had been killed in action. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Readers P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the alarm screamed in your ears, you couldn’t help but notice the defensive stance the four people took in front of you. Was this to protect themselves for the time being only to rid the world of you after words?

Or maybe they took this position to not only protect themselves and each other but also... you?

You had little time to contemplate any of these thoughts further as a Russian's voice echoed through out the room.

The voice ordered these intruders before you to be put to death. You could only assume that this weapon he had mentioned after them was you. Shouting orders to have you restrained and imprisoned yet again.

'Over his dead body' your thoughts remarked in malice.

As the soldiers filled in the room and the people before you began to fight back you watched with slight amazement as you noted their skills.

The iron creature was taking out wave after wave of the guards as the other three tried to stifle the enemy's that had gotten through the initial attacks.

So drawn into the fight going on before you, suddenly were taken back to reality as a cold metallic cylinder was shoved hard to the base of your neck.

It only took a few seconds to realize that a hydra agent had a semi automatic gun rested in the crook of your neck between your skull and spine.

You turned your head down as a mock sign of surrender, realizing that this room had obviously more than just one damn entrance and exit to it.

Hydras agents had crept from the shadows behind everyone and surrounded their most precious achievement. Which just so happened to be... you.

Anger, fear, confusion, and panic began to well up within your heart as the thought of these bastards succeeding flickered through your thoughts.

The energy that had protected you only minutes ago began to surface within your soul again, but this was different.

It felt as though your power was summoning something bigger, greater, and stronger. 

Quickly iron man glanced back to make sure you were okay when he froze and landed on the cold ground as he took in the state you were in. A gun pointed to the back of your head. Surrounded by six hydra agents.

As Tony landed Steve, Natasha and Clint turned around in confusion to him. The whole room seemed to freeze instantly as the avengers looked to the sight before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me feedback if you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

As her head was cast down, the soldiers began to move in close towards her form to secure their position. Their guns pointed towards her small frame.

The Avengers eyes grew slightly weary as they tried to regain themselves, as the turn of tides crashed down upon them like the impact of a colossal wave. 

The avengers fixated on (name's) body that was being held hostage before them. The cold end of a gun pushed towards her delicate neck.

Natasha glanced down to (names) eyes as Clint did the same. Just as Steve gasped your name, instantaneously (name's) eyes began to glow an ominous (e/c).

Her head was still downcast, her sight locked onto the floor beneath her. But the glow from her eyes was undeniable. 

“Drop your weapons” the familiar German voice sounded out as it commanded the Avengers from the speakers above. It was not a request it was an order. 

He seemed to miss the complete change in (names)'s demeanor. 

Before any of the Avengers could respond an another enormous wave of energy was released from (name)'s body as it rushed through out the room. 

As the team braced themselves for the impact the members of hydra that once surrounded you were flung to the distant corners of the steel room. 

Them being closest to her, their body’s collided with the wall in a sickening crunch as their bones snapped on impact. Falling to the floor lifelessly as they landed in deformed humps.

The hydra soldiers left alive in the room raised themselves from the floor and began to back away slowly with their weapons sights locked onto your form. 

This made no difference to you though, you had already entered a completely different frame of mind. The one that acted on the instinct of survival. What ever power that had laid dormant inside you was awakening at a rapid pace as it began to fight to the surface.

As the reaming hydra agents backed away from you slowly, they quickly glance down noticing the ornate symbols that began to form beneath your body. 

They spread out from your body quickly, in a rushed endeavor to protect you. Their lines glowing with an ominous force that thickened the air around them. The power quickly began to burn a Norse symbol into the cold hardened floor.

It's pattern flowed out from you with a rapid pace as it engulfed more than half of the room. It's paced suddenly slowed to a stop as a final circle cracked around the emblem framing it within a perfect circle.

Just as the Hydra agents took a step forward a force field shot from the edge of the symbol, circling you completely as it protected you. 

The agents were pushed even further away as the field let off a small wave of energy as it raised high above them. Taken by surprise, they began to open fire on the wall that separated you from them.

The bullet’s were repelled by the power of the shield itself. One bullet that had ricochet off hit one of the agents in the chest sending him to the ground instantly. Nothing could hurt you as long as you summoned the energy that you felt burning inside your self.

“The weapon has activated itself, subdue her now by any means!!!” The angered Germans voice ordered over the speakers. 

Acting on the voices commands the Hydra soldiers aimed their barrels towards your small frame once again. 

Before they could open fire Captain America raised his shield high and flung the impenetrable metal towards them. Instantly it twisted towards them and knocked all of their weapons to the floor as their body’s snapped sideways from the impact of the shields momentum. 

Each of the soldiers fell to floor within seconds either dead or unconscious from the impact. Just as the shield circled back to him another wave of soldiers flooded the entrance behind the Avengers. 

As soon as Natasha and Clint turned to them drawing their weapons a thunderous crack of lightning sounded loudly through out the room as a blinding strike of electricity hit the Hydra agents with a resounding crack. 

The bodies of the Hydra agents were sent flying to the sides of the only entrance. The smell of burning flesh filled the room as the smoke began to dissipate slowly into the air.

Through the smoke strutted a proud Thor with his slim dark haired brother flanking his left side as they strode into the room. Smoke straddled their bodies as the vapor flew from their beings as their entrance was made.

“Must you always make a blazing entrance as you proceed into battle?” Loki's voice was laced with anger as he glared at the blond god before him. 

“Not always, my brother.” Thor's laugh echoed within the room. Just as he steadied his laughter he looked to his friends before him only to find their gaze settled on your stilled form. 

The Hydra agents had be taken care of, but they had no idea how to approach you at this point. You had yet to move from your place as the symbol began to encircle you only minutes ago.

“Who is this woman?” Thor asked Steve as he walked to stand by his side. Thor’s eyes were fixated on the symbol below her as he registered its familiarity within himself. It the symbol of one of the Norse gods, though Thor could no recall it's origin. 

Just as Steve opened his lips to answer, you raised your head slowly to find the reason of this intruding loudness that filled your ears. Your eyes still glowed from the power that had enveloped you. 

As your long hair fell from your slender face you looked up the two men that had decided to intrude upon your presence. As the hair fell from your face to reveal these men, the blond muscular man took in a deep breathe as he studied you face. 

He whispered the same name that the others of his group had upon seeing you for the first time. The dark haired man to his left analyzed you thoroughly as he took in your form, a look of disbelief spread across his face. 

“Name?” His silky voice called as he took a single step towards you.


	8. Evolution

Quickly your head snapped up towards the man before you, his voice was more than familiar to your ears as you sat slumped on the cold floor. But you could not recall ever seeing him or being near this man that dared to step before you. 

Slowly he began to approach the force field that separated you from everyone else in the room. Taking slow steps toward the wall of energy that kept you from his touch. 

As he neared your tired form the symbol below you began to glow with a brilliance none had seen before. It's magic awakening to protect the one that hosted its great power.

Just as he reached the barrier and lifted his hand towards the shield, a wave of energy was released before any one could react. 

Everyone was sent to the ground instantly as your magic began to awaken further and called to an entity that all would gladly endure torture than to meet this creature.

As your energy pulsated through out the room yours eyes glowed more brilliantly than they had before. 

Slowly the avengers raised themselves from the floor taking a step back: their eyes widening as they took in the energy around you unsure of how to respond without hurting you. 

Just as Steve began to form a plan, a horrendous crack sounded through out the giant room. Behind you a portal began to rip open in the ground as your energy feed it. 

As all of the energy seeping from your being seemed to focus on the rift behind your body. 

Steve began to advance as a loud sound suddenly echoed from behind you, it's monstrous roar reverberated loudly within the giant room as the ground shook beneath everyone.

Captain America stopped instantly as the ground below him shook from the shrill of the sound.

Just as you turned your head towards the sound, a figure began to arise from the rift, its giant body was scaled and larger than any creature one could imagine. 

Its large scaled head rose from the portal as it pulled its entity from the black abyss below.

It's giant claws grasped the ground around you as it cracked the floor, tearing its self from the endless rift behind you. Its giant wings came around you to frame your form as you took in the creature before you. 

Just as the being managed to drag its self from the abyss the force field around you dissipated almost instantly.

As It's large scaled body rose around your form, you looked up only to lock eyes with the creature that surrounded your body. 

Its slanted eyes took in your form carefully before its massive head wrapped around you as it gazed into your eyes. It was as though this thing was searching for something deep inside your essence.

The stare was piercing and elected a gasp from your thin lips as this creature took your form in.

It's fierce (colored) eyes paralyzed you for an instant.

Just as the creature began to encircle you protectively, more hydra agents flooded the rooms entrance. As they took in the massive animal curled around you they began to open fire. 

Quickly the animal lifted its wings to encircle your form. Making a barrier as it protected you from the bullet fire that rained upon you both. 

As the steel bounced off his hide and his wings the dragon glanced to you as you looked back into the dragons eyes, studying his demeanor and body language. 

Loki stood there in awe as this creature, this legend surrounded (name). At first he thought the creature would devour her. Only to be relieved and stunned at the sight of it protecting you without any hesitation. 

It was obvious this creature would not leave you undefended. Its entity was here to help you until the end and beyond. How could a entity you had just met win your trust so easily, when only moments ago you had wished to rip apart anything within sight?

'Don’t despair master, I will protect you from harm' Its voice echoed into your physique.

Your eyes opened wide as your ears took in the words the dragon related to you. 'I shall defend you'. Its massive voice rose with in you.

“Can you take me away from all of this?” your voice sounded small and broken compared to this huge animal before you. You wanted to be as far away from this place as you could possibly be at this time. 

This creature, this dragon swore to protect you. It claimed to be loyal but how could you know for sure this entity would not forsake you? 

With no memories of anything, your only choice was to place trust in this creature so at the very least you could escape these people.

'As you command' was its only reply as the dragon hastily whipped his massive tail outwards. Wiping all of the hydra agents to the walls with its immense strength, sending them crashing to the floor in motionless clumps. 

Bones cracked in a sickening way as they were killed on impact solely from the momentum of its tail. Anyone that dared threaten you must now deal with your new companion. 

It opened its massive jaws as it summoned fire from its center; Releasing a flame hotter than any inferno it burned all that dared to be so near you.

Smoke arose from the dragons mouth as it closed his colossal jaws. It studied the room carefully for any enemies left when its eyes locked onto the stilled avengers who stood near the entrance.

Its eyes dilated with anger as it once again opened its jaws to summon its fire. Before the creature could call its fire a soft hand was pressed up against its scaled chest. Quickly the dragoon glanced down to see its master looking up at it with tired eyes. 

“Tony! What the hells going on? Did you find hydras weapon?!” Nick Fury's voice yelled into his intercom. “We've got a bigger problem.” he replied as he turned on his suits camera feed. 

Instantly the monitors within shields helicarrier lit up with live feed as the camera homed in on a massive dragoon like creature. Fury's eyes narrowed in anger “So what you've got a fetish for flying reptiles now?” he spat.

“No not that, her.” Iron man replied emotionless as his head fell from the dragon to (name) who sat beneath it. The control room of shield quieted all at once as the room took in your familiar form. 

Nick narrowed his eyes as he studied you, there was no mistaking it. It was (name), one of his best agents he had thought perished two years ago.

“They didn’t attack me.” you whispered softly to the dragon. “Please let us leave, I cant be here any longer.” Your words triggered something within the creature as it glared at the avengers a moment before turning its protective stare back to you.

'As you wish.' the dragoon replied in a soft tone as it hoped to comfort you in some small way. Without warning its giant claws scooped you up into its grasp as it brought you close into its chest. 

Just as you placed a hand against its chest to steady yourself its enormous wings flapped towards the ground, as it sent you and the dragoon through the ceiling in an massive eruption of metal.


	9. Chapter 9

Previously

'As you wish.' the dragoon replied in a soft tone as it hoped to comfort you in some small way. Without warning its giant claws scooped you up into its grasp as it brought you close into its chest.

Just as you placed a hand against its chest to steady yourself its enormous wings flapped towards the ground, as it sent you and the dragoon through the ceiling in an massive eruption of metal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the dragon broke through the ceiling Loki acted with no second thought of his well being. Teleporting the entire team to the top of Hydra's facility just in time to see the dragon take its flight.

Metal sprayed around the avengers as it made its own exit. As it's massive body aimed towards the clouds above them.

It waved its wings to soar higher as it gained momentum thrusting into the atmosphere. The dragon glanced down to your frail form quickly. To ensure that you were safe within its presence.

With you in its claws you had no one else to turn to or trust, but this creature that claimed loyalty to you some how calmed those worries dwelling within your mind. You buried your head within the dragon's chest as you tried to calm yourself from all that surrounded you.

When the dragon came into sight, S.H.E.I.L.D locked their weapons onto the dragon immediately. Watching as it's massive form rose high above one of Hydra's main base's with ease, its guns following every move.

As it soared above the helicarrier. S.H.E.I.L.D's cannons and guns turned onto the creatures form as they readied to fire within mere seconds.

Tony saw shields defenses move instantly as he began to yell into his intercom.

“Fury! Don't! The dragon has (name) in it's claws!!!” Tony relaid loudly through his intercom. Gazing through his helmet’s cameras as he tried zooming in to get a better lock onto your position.

AS soon as Fury laid his eye on "name", Fury paused as shock over took him.

“Cease fire!” Fury yelled over the helicarrier's intercom. As soon as his voice sounded the weapons froze as their operators took in the directors order.

The dragon gained more and more altitude as it raised itself high above S.H.E.I.L.D's base that lofted in the safety of the camouflage of clouds.

Just as the Avengers thought it would disappear with you, it's claws loosened as it left you to plummet to the ground below. Their eyes widened as they thought this could mean your ultimate end.

Slowly you opened your eyes to the sudden gust of cool air that surrounded you without warning. Quickly you realized that you were falling towards earth at a rapid pace.

Before you had time to panic a strong scaled being encircled you with in its powerful wings. It danced around you in an elegant display as it circled your frame within its powerful wings.

Slowly it encased you protectively within its wings, as you fell towards earths surface together in an graceful dance. The dragon's body weaved around you gracefully as it circled you.

Falling together you began to feel the grievance flowing from your dragons body. Its power seemed to surge uncontrollably around you as it sought to authenticate its bond to you permanently.

'Had you triggered this sudden power that surfaced within this creature?' your mind wondered aimlessly in thought as your eyes narrowed. The ground coming ever closer to you.

Just as that thought crossed your mind you gasped as a new sensation took over. A feeling of pure energy began to course throughout your system rapidly. It surrounded you with its unrelenting strength.

It consumed you completely within seconds as you felt a new found strength rise inside of you. Bringing your hands to your chest you gasped as you took on this new sensation. 

Just as a butterfly would break from its cocoon to finish its metamorphosis, the change within you ignited as it triggered a blaring transformation.

With no warning a sudden rift of energy was released from your small form as it forced the dragons wings open rapidly. Revealing your renewed self, as no more could chains and bounds could restrict you.

Just as a phoenix that arose from its ash’s, you emerged from the dragons grasp with a vengeance.

You were cloaked in a (color) goddess like garment that draped your form perfectly. Its cloths loosened for fighting yet close enough to aid in warmth. It showed enough skin to reveal your beautiful body, yet it still covered you in an elegant way.

Armor clung to your right shoulder as well as your legs. The armor raised itself just above your lean knees as it slowed its pace to a stop.

Just as quickly as the transformation had begun, it had suddenly ended.

You glided gracefully with your dragon to the earths surface as your companion twisted protectively around you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback

One week after losing (Name) in battle, all of the avengers sat in the enormous living room at Stark Tower as each gathered their thoughts as they readied for this meeting.

“I know... she's gone.” Tony stopped as he almost stuttered the rest of his thoughts. All of the avengers eyes were on him at this point.

“But she was a great asset to this team. We shouldn’t let her memory be lost to her death. We need to find the bastards that initiated this and avenge her.” His voice was cool and collected but all could sense the malice that lingered within.

“We're AVENGERS damn it!” His anger flared.

“Tony...” Steve paused as he collected his thoughts and emotions. “She was an avenger, a hero. But we can't risk our lives aimlessly to go into battle blind with rage because of our loss.” The captain sighed heavily as he leaned his head to rest on the back of the couch.

As those words left his mouth a portal rifted through the living room they sat in. Slowly Loki walked out of the portals darkness into the sight of earths mightiest heroes.

Loki’s green eyes scanned the room urgently for the only person he sought or cared for within this realm. (Name.)

His eyes narrowed in anger as she was no where to be seen. Instantly his eyes locked onto Thor as he glared menacingly at him.

“Where. Is. She. 'Brother!” His voice laced with poison as he glared down his supposed kin.

Thor looked to his brother with nothing more than grievance within his blue eyes. The next few words he said had been the last word's spoken between them for the next two years.

Loki's eyes narrowed as he glared at his blonde sibling. Perceiving his next words.

“She died within battle brother. Stay strong as she lives on in Valhalla as a warrior of the human realm.” Thor called to his younger sibling in an attempt to console him in some small way. What ever the means.

“You dare speak of Valhalla brother?! When she was only mortal?!” Loki’s voice spat as he locked eyes toward his 'brother'. His eyes narrowed as he lusted for revenge.

“Do not think this is over Thor. For Today I must return to Asgard to tell them of this. No longer will they be planning or celebrating our marriage... now they will be honoring her passing.” His cold, emotionless voice struck Thor deep as he took in his brothers words.

Loki had asked the avengers to protect her while he was gone on a special mission. Never had he asked a favor before but the avengers agreed none the lest. Only now did Thor realize... he was preparing to ask for (Name's) hand in marriage.

He had let his one brother's lover die in battle. The one person that calmed his tainted soul, the one that had begun to purify his hatred and lust of power.

...(Name)

End of Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This began to anger Loki to no end, 'What if she gets killed by this creature?' his eyes narrowed as he shook the thought from his mind. 'I wont allow it.' his mind hissed.

“Never shall I lose her again.” Loki whispered to himself this promise in a dark velvet tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Previously

He had let his one brother's lover die in battle. The one person that calmed his tainted soul, the one that had begun to purify his hatred and lust of power.

...(Name)

End of Flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This began to anger Loki to no end, 'What if she gets killed by this creature?' his eyes narrowed as he shook the thought from his mind. 'I wont allow it.' his mind hissed.

“Never shall I lose her again.” Loki whispered to himself this promise in a dark velvet tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present

Twisting together in a death defying fall, you glanced towards the dragons eyes as you felt its gaze upon you. Its slitted pupils stared at you with great affection as it opened its mouth to let out a echoing roar as it let its happiness rift throughout the air. Their master had finally returned.

With a small smile you placed your hands on its breast once more, ignoring the danger of your plummeting form. The bond between you and this creature was extravagant, you had never known a feeling as powerful as this.

Your lost memories were forgotten for the time as the dragon rolled away from you, to place its back to you. Quickly you understood it's meaning as you reached for its long neck and pulled yourself to straddle its massive shoulders. 

A proud smile worked its way to your face as you took in this dragons notion. You were truly it's master as well as its rider.

Loki stood wide eyed amongst the Avengers as they watched frozen in place to the display before them. This had to be (name) yet this power she exerted was nothing they had ever seen, let alone form her.

They watched on as she placed herself on the dragon's back. Knowing now that she had full control over this enormous creature. “Are you getting this Fury?” Tony called over his intercom as he focused his helmets camera on you and the dragon you rode.

Nick Fury watched on through the monitors within the helicarrier's control room. His one eye narrowed as he took in this development. 

As (name) soared towards the earths surface she felt an adrenaline unknown to her. Slowly a weapon began to form within her right hand.

You gasped as a massive wave of energy was released from you hand as the weapon solidified in your grasp.

You pulled your arm up to evaluate the tool that had appeared. It was a large double bladed sword as long as your own body, you were slightly amazed that you could even hold such a thing given its intimidating appearance and weight.

Without thinking you pulled it behind you to stop the air resistance around its massive blades. Your eyes narrowed as you took in the forms below you.

The people that had broken their way into that damned room that had held your cage. The avengers stood in silence as they waited for you to make your next move. Unsure of how to respond at all at this point.

Your heart fluttered as thoughts of them capturing you and returning you such a frozen state over took your mind. In anger you began grinding your teeth together in annoyance at the mere thought of such a thing. If they wanted you they would have to kill you.

“Dive” You commanded the dragon in a calm yet demanding voice. Energy unexpectedly exploded from the blade as your feelings had intensified.

As you glanced back to the weapon you smiled at yourself. This could take you away from this cursed place. You needed to be away from all of this and try to regain the memories you had of this realm that you once existed in.

With all the strength you could call upon you threw the double bladed sword towards the ground beneath you as you summoned a magic within it. 'take me away from this place' your thoughts instructed it's energy.

As it neared the ground a loud rip sounded through out the land as the weapon cut through midair to slice open a sole portal for its owner. Your eyes narrowed in satisfaction, watching this scene in front of you. As quickly as it left your hands the weapon returned to you instantly.

The dragon soared towards the rift that you had created in front of it. You glared at the portal as it showed only open ocean, but any escape was a welcomed one.

Fury's eye narrowed in sheer anger at the sight before him. His once 'deceased' agent was growing more powerful by the minute. “ Don't let (name) escape! Restrain her at all cost's! But make sure she's alive, I want her in for evaluation and testing!”

Tony flinched as Nick's orders came in, how could they just stop you without hurting you at this point? Had Fury suddenly forgotten the massive dragon that you seemed to tame without even lifting a finger?!

Loki's eyes grew dark from the directors orders. He would not allow any to touch you let alone harm you in any way. He had sworn his life to this long ago, and a prince never goes back on his word. Let alone Loki. The god of mischief and sorcery as well as a prince of Asgard.

Steve sighed heavily as he realized this entire situation could not only endanger them but the entire globe. The captain glanced quickly to his team mates faces as he took in their shock and hesitation.

“Avengers we need to stop her, I know what shes meant to this team but its for her own good and the peoples. Just try... not to harm her if possible” Steve hesitated as he felt a pang of sorrow enter his heart. All of the avengers felt this as they looked onto the sight before them.

Never had he wanted to face a former friend let alone an Avenger that had been close to them all as well as being presumed dead two years ago. Just as Tony readied his repulsor's to fly and confront you, and Clint pulled his arrow back in his bow to back him up.

Your dragon exerted a burst of speed that released a blast of air from its sudden acceleration as it dove with an amazing speed towards the rift.

The dragons one drive was to reach the portal before these humans could near you. Wind ripped around the Avengers viciously before Tony could even leave the ground.

With a final glance Loki locked eyes on you, his eyes narrowed as he tried to keep the wind from them.

Quickly his eyes widened as your own eyes came into his view completely for the first time. No longer where they the intoxicating (eye color) he had once cherished, now your eyes shone with a menacing golden hue as this power rained through you.

Before anything could be said or done you vanished into the portal, closing itself just as the tip of your dragons tail disappeared into its vortex.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you save a soul that has already been lost?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Previously~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a final glance Loki locked eyes on you, his eyes narrowed as he tried to keep the wind from his sight. His eyes widened as your eyes came into view, no longer where they the intoxicating (eye color), now your eyes shone with a menacing golden hue as this power rained through you.

Before anything could be said or done you vanished into the portal, closing itself just as the tip of your dragons tail disappeared into its vortex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been two weeks since that day. Loki sat silently on a love seat in the corner within the living room in Stark tower. Silently as he thought of (name) and where she was, what she was doing at this moment. There had been no readings or sightings of (name) within these following weeks. His soul felt as though it had been shattered. The one woman he would ever love had been twisted and tormented by mere Midgardian scientist's. Loki's rage began to fester quickly as he thought of (name), of how she used to be those years ago. She had been the angel of light in his life until he thought her life stolen by battle. 

Tony sat within his lab as he tired to gain a reading on (Name's) location. He hardly slept within the last two weeks as he searched desperately for any trace of her. Trying every tactic he could think of to track (name's) energy signal. But the readings he received were sporadic, it was obvious she was having a hard time controlling the amount of power she had been fused with.

“Sir” Jarvis sounded suddenly. “What?” Tony replied coldly as he watched his monitors hoping to find (Name).

“I have located (Name's) position.” Jarvis paused. “The reports I am receiving says she is in the heart of Russia's capital. Moscow if I am not mistaken Sir.” As his PA finished Tony narrowed his eyes as he took in his computers readings.

The coordinates that came on screen were pinpointed to one of hydra's main bases that had been located deep within the communists country only a few months ago.

“Avengers assemble!” Tony called loudly into his intercom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly (name) stepped carefully across the shattered remains of the base. Your outfit swaying wildly in the wind that whipped around you. Rubble of the the base that once stood was littered around you. Small fires had sparked and began to grow steadily. Gradually your eyes narrowed as you grew closer to this last survivor, it was easy to see him trembling in fear as you neared him.

He tried to raise himself before you, yet his multiple wounds would not allow it. As soon as he pulled himself from the ashes beneath him, he quickly fell to your feet amongst the shattered remains of the base he once worked for.

Your power had been too great for them to defend themselves. Destroying hydra's entire compound without so much as a blink of an eye. Smoke arose all around you as the last few remains of the building's walls began to crumble to earth.

As you approached the lone survivor slowly he sank back on his feet and began to scoot away from you quickly. “Do not worry, I shall not harm you.” Your voice sounded softly within his ears. Though you mocked him as a dark smile found its way to your thin lips.

“I only wish to help.” You lied smoothly as you neared his trembling form, reaching out to grab his throat tightly before he could move again. Slowly you raised him in the air, your golden eyes burning bitterly into his soul as you evaluated him.

Just as you began to tighten your grip further to turn this human into the dust he deserved to be. A loud voice echoed from above. “(Name), let him go!” Iron Man's voice sounded coldly through his suit as he landed swiftly behind you.

Slowly Tony took in your slender form as your head turned to acknowledge his presence. Your icy golden eyes locked onto his form as his breath hitched in his throat. Blood was splattered across your right eye and cheek.

Tony's thoughts raced as he took in your state. 'This had been Hydras plan all along. To destroy her mind so they could turn her into this... Chaos.' 

You were drenched in blood from head to toe. Tony had no clue if any of it was your blood but by judging the surrounding area he was almost certain it wasn’t. Yet you acted as though nothing was out of place. Crimson was splattered across your once goddess like clothes. Tattered with blood as it decorated your once seemingly delicate form.

You dropped the man slowly as your right hand raised quickly to slice through his chest. Leaving blood spewing from his falling form. His head connected with the ground in a sickening yet satisfying thud as you admired your kill.

With a quick motion of your hand, you slang most of the crimson that covered your finger tips to the cold floor.

Your back faced Tony as he stood paralyzed behind you. Your body was stiff and rigid from the energy that flowed through your veins.

“Why protect this... thing?!” (Name) yelled as she glared down to the dead man at her feet with malice burning in your soul. His blood poring freely from the deep gash you created in his chest.

A scientist of hydra was a prime target for you at this time. They had taken everything from you and now you had your chance to receive your vengeance on them. The only thing you had left was the hatred that had charred your once pure soul.

“This isn’t you (Name). I know you, let me help.” Tony called calmly through his suit as he raised his arms to signify that he would not harm you. Quickly your eyes narrowed angrily in defiance at his stature. Did he really think you were going to buy that?

“(Name)?! That’s all I hear from your lips. Yet I am not her!” You screamed “I am... me and I have no name. I’m empty there's nothing. No memories, no past, no present nor a future. So tell me?” (Name) grinned sadistically though the pain in her expression was evident. “How could you ever put a name to such obscurity?” You whispered the last part of the sentence as you took in those words that lofted from your lips.

“Come with us (Name). I promise we will do all we can to help you.” Tony's voice sounded as he pleaded thoughtfully through his mechanized suit. Your words had struck him hard, he could never know the pain she had went through in these last two years. Let alone the pain of waking up to a world one couldn’t remember.

Without any warning all of the Avengers emerged from the rising smoke behind Tony as they walked to his side. All of them poised to subdue you at any moments notice, yet the tenderness they looked to you with was beyond contradicting to their statures.

Loki was the only one that stood completely still as he examined the blood that drenched your form, hoping you were not wounded. His soul felt as though it had been ripped in two, this massacre around them was beyond disturbing be it man or god. The angel he loved had been twisted into a destructive force that threatened all around her. Never had his beloved enjoyed or condoned such violence, let alone being capable of this blood shed that he now looked upon.

“Your out numbered and out powered (Name). Please give up this wild man hunt. We only wish to help you.” Steve's voice sounded as he instructed her to surrender. His voice was stern but his bright blue eyes held compassion for the young woman before him.

When you said nothing Steve began to approach you slowly before a strong hand grasped his shoulder to stop him from advancing. “Wait Captain, she's unstable right now. Don’t crowd her.” Tony replied to Steve’s puzzled look as the captain had glanced back to him.

(Name) only smirked at them as she looked over her shoulder once more. These humans were beginning to become a true annoyance. “Your forgetting one factor 'Captain'.” You sneered his rank as it left your thin lips. 

Gradually (Name) turned her head back to face what began to emerge before her. Turning your head just in time to watch your dragon break through the floor before your feet.

Metal flew into the air around you as your guardian raised its mass from the levels that had lied below you. Its wings rose gracefully as it puled itself from the wreckage with tremendous might. Colossal claws grasped the floor around you as the ground shook violently. Swiftly you turned to face the Avengers as a smug grin made it's way to your face. Your hair whipping widely in the wind as you locked eyes with the man clad in black, gold and green.

Your dragon leaned its enormous head down to hover just above your right shoulder as it's cold eyes glared menacingly towards the avengers who dared to oppose it's master. It's hot breath raked across your neck as your dragon exhaled in satisfaction to it's challenge. Quickly the dragon raised its jaws to the sky as fire poured from its mouth, simultaneously letting a terrifying roar rise from its throat.

“Right, a dragon” Tony murmured as he began to asses the situation.


End file.
